


We were Reaching in the Dark

by Antys



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Unicerse, Colors, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Sentimental, Slash, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antys/pseuds/Antys
Summary: «Non c’è bellezza anche nel grigio?» chiese di rimando il futuro capostipite dei Pazzi, imponendosi davanti alla sua presenza in un’ulteriore difesa verso un danno che Lorenzo non avrebbe compiuto in ogni caso.[…]Il Medici tornò a fissare il quadro davanti cui si era fermato e Francesco nel suo mutismo l’osservò di rimando. Una volta Lorenzo era stato diversi centimetri più alto di lui, ma negli anni i ruoli erano stati ribaltati. «Stai ancora cercando di vedere?».L’amante dell’arte si ritrovò a guardarlo dubbioso, del tutto destabilizzato dal tipo di conversazione in cui voleva inoltrarsi l’altro. «Vedere?».Le labbra di Francesco si serrarono ed un canino pizzicò quello inferiore, spezzando la sua perfetta compostezza. «È una cosa che disse Giuliano».Il suo interlocutore lo scrutò ancora estraniato e poi divenne meditativo. «Cosa dovrei vedere?».





	We were Reaching in the Dark

«Non riesce a vivere in un mondo senza colori» Giuliano l’aveva esternato un giorno d’autunno, lontano dalle orecchie del fratello maggiore, una Bianca novenne persa negli occhi di un decenne Guglielmo, distanti e ai margini di una conversazione di cui non ascoltavano una sola parola. Ma delle orecchie avevano udito bene, erano rimaste tese, a captare il significato di una frase che un undicenne non dovrebbe nemmeno essere in grado di mettere in fila, figurarsi comprenderla. Ma il minore dei Medici era intelligente per quanto la gente sostenesse il contrario ed era sempre stato in grado di capire la persona che un giorno avrebbe ereditato l’impero familiare.  
«Perché?» chiese Francesco Pazzi nei suoi dodici anni, interessato come poche volte nella sua vita ad un argomento che poco lo toccava, benché lui e tutti quelli che lo circondavano, fossero sprovvisti della capacità di vedere i colori – anche se era certo che trascorsi la bellezza di cinque anni, Guglielmo e Bianca ne sarebbero presto entrati in possesso.  
«Vuole vedere» disse Giuliano senza mezzi termini, brutale e con una nota carica di calore che Francesco non riuscì ad interpretare; ne fu investito talmente tanto da rimanerne accecato.  
Era una luce grigia, svariate sfumature argentee, l’ombra del nero ed una pennellata di bianco, ma il suo universo terminava lì. Francesco si chiese cos’è che Lorenzo desiderasse vedere così tanto da venirne schiacciato. 

La qualità della vista su cui posava gli occhi non era mai cambiata per l’erede dei Medici.  
«Hai ancora intenzione di passare il resto della tua vita su quei libri?» domandò il fratello minore, le mani ad armeggiare col borsone della palestra, a riempirlo e svuotarlo a piacimento, probabilmente soltanto per dargli fastidio ed intrattenersi in qualche modo con una scusa nell’ambiente ostico in cui era andato a rintanarsi.  
«Qualcuno di noi deve studiare per portare avanti il nome della nostra banca» proferì Lorenzo senza scomporsi minimamente, non era nemmeno annoiato, aveva soltanto un interesse da portare avanti.  
«Sono sicuro tu possegga abbastanza titoli per entrambi» Lorenzo non smetteva mai di iscriversi a nuovi master, a prendere più lauree di quante in realtà gli servissero ed a concludere il suo corso di studi costantemente ad un tempo fin troppo veloce; pareva il suo unico modo per non crollare, ma Giuliano sapeva che era solo un fuoco di paglia.  
«Non sono mai abbastanza, soprattutto se si vuole sopravvivere in questo regno di sciacalli» il futuro banchiere dissentì, voltando una pagina letta e riletta, aggiungendo delle nuove osservazioni ai margini.  
«A proposito di sciacalli, mi tornano in mente delle voci che girano» voci che lo spadaccino avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno di conoscere. Non sapeva nemmeno perché fosse immancabilmente sommerso di pettegolezzi e notizie di cui non gli importava in alcun modo, era certo di non essere così accorto da prestare attenzione alle parole vuote delle persone in cui si imbatteva. A parte quelle di Simonetta.  
«Quali voci?» domandò Lorenzo di riflesso, perché a differenza del consanguineo, lui era piuttosto interessato alle chiacchere che aleggiavano, erano la prima forma di informazione per chi viveva nel loro settore di parassiti; entrarne a conoscenza per primo faceva la differenza.  
«Il figliol prodigo è ritornato» e grazie tante, per Giuliano poteva rimanere dov’era, chiudere la porta e gettare la chiave nel luogo più incognito dell’intero creato. _Sayonara_.  
Per un istante, una frazione fulminea, il grigio che popolava i suoi giorni si schiarì di una tonalità impercettibile, ma svanì in un battito di ciglia che ne cancellava la possibile esistenza. «Francesco?» Francesco che era sempre altrove, a girare per il globo ed entrare in ogni università di prestigio avesse accesso. Francesco che non rimaneva per più di un mese a Firenze e poi svaniva con le valigie al seguito, senza lasciare traccia se non la scia che Lorenzo riusciva ad inquadrare per millesimali attimi. Sentiva mai la mancanza della sua terra natia?  
«Le zecche non muoiono mai» sarebbe stato preferibile, per Lorenzo il futuro capofamiglia dei Pazzi era stato importante, quasi vitale, aveva surclassato spesso la presenza di Giuliano stesso, ma benché quest’ultimo avesse cercato di non prenderla sul personale e permettere che ognuno non vivesse come se fossero legati da un cordone ombelicale e lo studente di economia e commercio curasse le sue relazioni interpersonali, il suo sacrificio non era valso la fatica, perché la guerra tra Medici e Pazzi era arrivata a livelli storici, la cui criticità non aveva ancora toccato le vette massime, e il grande legame tra Francesco e Lorenzo si era logorato ed era stato spazzato via come briciole di pane.  
Lorenzo ne era uscito distrutto, la disputa eterna tra le loro famiglie aveva avuto la meglio, e Francesco non era mai stato troppo forte per battersi per la loro amicizia. Poteva giustificarlo? Poteva giustificare la sua età adolescenziale per esserne stato incapace, privo di una figura genitoriale, divenuto orfano e con un fratellino a carico, ma guidato da uno zio incitato dall’odio ed allo schiacciare i Medici stessi, puntando al monopolio delle banche nel loro paese? Giuliano era consapevole che non avesse molte altre scelte, ma quello non lo salvava dal suo giudizio severo.  
«No, non muoiono» proferì flebile e carico d’intensità l’amante degli studi.  
Giuliano si chiese a cosa in realtà si riferisse il suo sofferente fratello.

Esisteva un mega consiglio a cui ogni banchiere più influente del paese aveva libero accesso ed era invitato a partecipare, esternare le proprie preoccupazioni, le azioni che si avevano in mente di fare ed indicare il profitto minimo a cui si doveva puntare per non rischiare di andare in rovina. Spesso si aiutavano tutti tra di loro, si prendevano le stesse decisioni ed inventavano ogni modo possibile per salvare il salvabile; si aveva quasi la sensazione che se ne fosse caduta una, sarebbero cadute tutte insieme come una tessera di un domino. Ma gli sgambetti erano costantemente all’ordine del giorno e non esisteva nessun tipo di amicizia, se non il profitto ed i vantaggi che ne avrebbero tratto. Era un circolo di sanguisughe, di sorrisi di circostanza e discorsi vuoti, per quanto Lorenzo avrebbe preferito tenersi alla larga e camminare da solo, affrontare quella parte del suo futuro in un tempo più prossimo e lontano, era quasi obbligato dal padre ad assistervi e parteciparvi, apprendere gli strumenti del mestiere e temprarsi, imparare le debolezze degli altri e divenire più scaltro di chi si trovava di fronte.  
Ed esisteva quella terribile verità che consisteva nel vivere in un paese in cui i cittadini si svenavano per salvare le banche, ma Lorenzo non era mai stato di quell’avviso. Le banche prosperavano ed i cittadini ne pagavano le conseguenze, come se non bastasse vivere in una realtà priva di colori e sfumature; era tutto l’opposto a cui il Medici aveva sempre creduto.  
«Giovane Lorenzo» fu accolto nel mondo dei viventi, risvegliato dai pensieri che gli affollavano la mente e che lo portavano distante.  
«Pazzi» Jacopo Pazzi svettava davanti a lui, nella sua espressione sardonica ed impressionantemente studiata.  
«Ancora nel tuo mondo di sogni colorati?» domandò con ironia pressante, il sorriso diabolico che si stendeva sulle labbra e le iridi che si spostavano verso l’esterno, a guardare con la coda dell’occhio qualcosa al suo fianco. «Pardon, nel tuo caso, privo di colori».  
Infido fino al midollo, era così spietatamente ironico che proprio lui fosse in possesso della capacità di vedere le tinte che dipingevano il loro pianeta, vedere il colore del cielo che per Lorenzo era solo totalmente nero o di un grigio cangiante, il reale aspetto del sole che per lui era solo un infinito fascio di luce bianca, osservare un tramonto di cui l’amante degli studi non poteva minimamente comprendere la bellezza tanto decantata dai poeti. Il capostipite della famiglia sua rivale poteva apprezzare l’eternità dell’arte che li investiva ad ogni loro passo.  
Le gemme chiare di Lorenzo caddero sulla figura che fulmineamente aveva adocchiato Jacopo Pazzi. Non stava guardando qualcosa, ma _qualcuno_.  
Francesco Pazzi era in tutta la sua prestanza da uomo fatto e finito di fronte al suo cospetto.  
«Qualcuno deve sognarlo questo mondo» rivelò il prossimo banchiere, la profondità della voce che aleggiava nell’intera camera d’accoglienza e l’attenzione che cercava di svincolarsi dal suo antico amico. Migliore amico. La metà del suo cuore perduto.  
«Oh, Francesco, allora è vero che sei tornato» subentrò la figura di Piero Medici, interrompendo il dialogo pieno di frecciatine tra suo figlio ed il capostipite Pazzi, manifestando un sorriso del tutto differente del suo rivale e che dava un reale bentornato. Lorenzo era quasi sicuro che fosse più caloroso quello del genitore che del parente più prossimo al suo coetaneo. _La mia famiglia è la tua, Francesco_ , ma era stata in un’era geologica precedente e Francesco aveva compiuto la sua scelta.  
«Sì, ho portato a casa un altro titolo» affermò il viaggiatore, sorridendo di rimando all’uomo che lo accoglieva con bontà e che metteva in secondo piano gli attriti che esistevano tra loro.  
I nervi acustici di Lorenzo vennero folgorati in un attimo, un decimo di secondo che fu fatale. Di chi era quella voce? Una voce profonda, da tenore, così radicata e bollente da desiderare di ascoltarla per una quantità di tempo disumana, contemplando la possibilità di udirla raccontare le gesta impacciate e coraggiose di quel pianeta che voleva camminare da solo e prendersi il posto che gli spettava di diritto. Un narratore. Era la voce di un narratore che prestava le sue parole e rimaneva ai margini della storia per non perdersi alcun passaggio.  
Da dove era saltata fuori? Era passato davvero talmente tanto tempo da essersi dimenticato come suonava? La quantità temporale era stata così malvagia con lui da togliergli quel ricordo? No, semplicemente Lorenzo non aveva mai avuto l’occasione di poter sentire il timbro vocale del suo vecchio amico cambiare, variare e trasformarsi, prendere una forma talmente definita da offuscare tutto il resto. Gli era stato negato anche quello? Cos’altro gli era stato sottratto?  
«Un giorno saremo in grado di sorpassarvi» affermò Jacopo Pazzi con quella leggerezza piena di insidie e rivendicazione, sul filo del rasoio.  
Era così ben capace nell’arte oratoria, che non la si poteva mai prendere troppo sul personale ed attaccarlo a propria volta. «Voglio proprio assistere a quel giorno» ma il detentore delle redini dei Medici era capace quanto lui e riusciva a non far divampare le fiamme.  
Le iridi chiare dello studente di economia e commercio incontrarono quelle scure del suo promesso avversario, trovandolo con quella piega ilare così similare a quella dello zio che l’aveva cresciuto nell’adolescenza, ma tutto quello su cui Lorenzo si interrogò fu su quale fosse l’esatta pigmentazione dei suoi occhi. «Con permesso» si scusò con pragmaticità, accennando un inchino del capo non necessario e muovendosi con grazia per sparire dalla loro vista.  
La presenza di Francesco continuava a sopraffarlo e neutralizzarlo.

Chiudersi all’interno degli Uffizi era sempre una saggia scelta, riusciva a tagliarsi via dalla vita soffocante che l’aveva imbrigliato, ma di cui non poteva smettere di preoccuparsi.  
Spesso l’aveva protetto, spesso era stato il suo unico luogo di salvezza, ma con maggior frequenza era stata la sua dannazione, il suo cruccio e la prova di quanto la sua esistenza fosse infima e senza scopo, incapace di apprezzare la bellezza che l’universo aveva in serbo per lui perché del tutto sprovvisto degli strumenti per contemplarla.  
Si ritrovava a fissare chiazze argentee e nere, raggi di sole bianchi e bordi sbiaditi, la nitidezza dei non-colori che ne facevano da padrone, divenendo un paesaggio unico senza alcuno stimolo e di una noia talmente attanagliante da farlo sopperire ed incassare senza l’alternativa di poter fare la differenza, di poter rimboccarsi le maniche come accadeva con tutto il resto e riuscire nello scopo che si era prefissato.  
Non poteva schioccare le dita e sperare che la tanto decantata anima gemella che innescasse il processo dei colori si palesasse a lui, spezzando la maledizione e permettendogli di vedere il circondato come in realtà appariva. _È solo un gioco di luci_ , ma quelle luci davano un gusto diverso alla qualità del proprio vissuto.  
«Sapevo di trovarti qui» la voce che negli ultimi giorni gli torturava incessantemente l’apparato uditivo rientrò a perforarlo, ad insistere ben consapevole che non l’avesse più udita da quell’unico incontro di bentornato.  
«Mi cercavi?» erano le prime parole che gli rivolgeva da più di dieci anni, forse quindici, e la bocca si seccò inevitabilmente.  
«No» rivelò Francesco con immediatezza fredda. «Diciamo che era una scommessa con le probabilità».  
«Una scommessa? I banchieri osano farne?» Lorenzo non voleva proprio seguirlo, voleva ignorarlo, far finta di non trovarsi uno accanto all’altro, davanti alla Venere di Botticelli.  
«Mi prendo ancora il lusso di potermi permettere di farlo» il Pazzi non diceva sul serio, era un ricamo su una carica che un giorno gli sarebbe toccata. Era quello il lusso, allontanare ancora per un po’ il carico familiare che presto gli sarebbe stato addossato.  
«Se non mi stavi cercando, cosa ti ha portato qui?» lo studente di economia e commercio non voleva mostrarsi interessato, magari solo vagamente, fare il sostenuto era una qualità che apparteneva a Francesco, Lorenzo aveva più l’abitudine a farsi trascinare dagli eventi. «Mi hai nascosto di essere un’amante dell’arte?».  
«Non sono come te, Medici» proferì il migliore amico che l’aveva rinnegato, con una cadenza speziata che gli era quasi impossibile identificare. «Non sono un estimatore del tuo calibro, ma è bello tornare a casa».  
_Casa_. Lorenzo lo guardò per la prima volta con occhi nuovi, una rinnovata visione che gli apriva ulteriori spiragli di osservazione.  
Casa era Firenze, casa era ogni angolo della loro città madre che li accoglieva e li invitava a non abbandonarla mai più; casa era ogni giglio, fleur de lis che veniva impresso in ogni dove manifestandosi incontrastato, era ogni frammento d’arte che popolava i loro natali, i monumenti che gridavano a gran voce la loro grandiosità, ogni museo e galleria accuratamente organizzati e protetti che conservavano le meraviglie che i predecessori avevano lasciato in eredità all’intera umanità. Un’umanità maggiormente allargata che a distanza di secoli ne decantava ed esaltava la magnificenza – sì, Francesco aveva patito ogni giorno la distanza che si frapponeva tra lui ed il loro luogo di nascita. Francesco amava Firenze, esattamente come l’amava Lorenzo. «Casa, sì» ma Lorenzo continuava ad essere condannato a non poterla ammirare come in realtà era stata progettata, a manifestare lo sconcerto e la commozione che scorgeva nelle iridi dei passanti.  
Il Medici tornò a fissare il quadro davanti cui si era fermato e Francesco nel suo mutismo l’osservò di rimando. Una volta Lorenzo era stato diversi centimetri più alto di lui, ma negli anni i ruoli erano stati ribaltati. «Stai ancora cercando di vedere?».  
L’amante dell’arte si ritrovò a guardarlo dubbioso, del tutto destabilizzato dal tipo di conversazione in cui voleva inoltrarsi l’altro. «Vedere?».  
Le labbra di Francesco si serrarono ed un canino pizzicò quello inferiore, spezzando la sua perfetta compostezza. «È una cosa che disse Giuliano».  
«Giuliano?» in quel momento era ancora più smarrito di prima. «Parli con mio fratello?».  
«Una volta» una quindicina d’anni passati. Non ricordava nemmeno più se fosse stata la loro ultima conversazione prima che suo zio venisse a prendere di peso lui e Guglielmo, imponendogli di rompere definitivamente i rapporti con i loro vecchi compagni di giochi. Per quanto Lorenzo avesse combattuto la sua battaglia, facendosene carico, in sua vece, aveva inevitabilmente fallito e Francesco non l’aveva mai davvero aiutato nell’impresa.  
Il suo interlocutore lo scrutò ancora estraniato e poi divenne meditativo. «Cosa dovrei vedere?».  
Era una bella domanda, Francesco si era tormentato per anni sulla risposta che potesse avere, poi l’aveva dimenticata e successivamente era tornata con prepotenza. La bellezza della vita. La magnifica essenza dell’intero globo. «I colori» e l’infamia che ne deriva.  
«I colori?» fu piccato in un’istante, la malignità che gli veniva gettata in faccia. Era l’arma migliore per un Pazzi. «Non vedo niente».  
Un silenzio attanagliante scese sull’intera sala occupata da diversi visitatori silenziosi. Erano stati talmente bravi da scegliersi una fascia oraria riservata, in un giorno settimanale e periodo dell’anno che non raccogliesse la moltitudine invasiva di turisti che occupava la città, rendendola caotica ed irrespirabile. Eppure non smetteva di perdere il suo lustro e splendore.  
«Dov’è il rosso? Che significato ha? Di che colore sono i fiori che vengono spinti verso la Venere? Qual è il colore dei suoi capelli?» le domande partirono a raffica con uno struggimento che investì in pieno chi gli girava intorno.  
Le pupille nere quasi graffiavano il dipinto e Francesco temeva che l’avrebbe visto sbilanciarsi tanto da afferrare l’opera a mani libere e scuoterla, inveendole contro e pregandola di mostrarsi nella sua autentica forma. «Basta prendere un libro e conoscerne ogni segreto».  
Lorenzo rise senza allegria, una lama incastonata nella gola e la grande incudine che pendeva su di lui, pronta a metterlo a terra una volta per tutte. «I libri non hanno tutte le risposte, saranno sempre un insieme di grigi, neri e bianchi».  
«Non c’è bellezza anche nel grigio?» chiese di rimando il futuro capostipite dei Pazzi, imponendosi davanti alla sua presenza in un’ulteriore difesa verso un danno che Lorenzo non avrebbe compiuto in ogni caso.  
«Sei un illuso?» lo interrogò di riflesso, nascondendo le iridi chiare dietro un velo oscuro. «Non c’è quando qualcosa di inconsistente è tutto quello che ti è permesso vedere».  
Fu consequenziale il tirarsi indietro di Francesco, scappando al limite consentito che era stato imposto nel trascorrere delle stagioni, il buio che prese vita nei suoi occhi ed una strana consapevolezza che li investì come una bufera di neve. «Non li vedi nemmeno tu» Lorenzo esternò quella verità alla velocità di un fulmine ed il suo interlocutore non poté proteggersi o negare in alcun modo.  
«Non tutti siamo ossessionati dalla ricerca dei colori, Medici» scagliò gelido e duro, la freddezza in pozze d’inchiostro e la possibilità di affrontarsi da pari svanita nel nulla. «Non tutti sono destinati a trovare il tocco che li sveglierà, molti smettono di cercare, una buona parte della popolazione si accontenta di quello che ha, senza aver mai la possibilità di ammirare i colori».  
Lorenzo tornò pietrificato al suo posto, immobile davanti al capolavoro di Botticelli, le dita che formicolavano e prudevano. «Mi dispiace, Francesco» ma nessuno dei due sapeva esattamente per cosa si stesse scusando.  
«Giuliano li vede» intervallò un’altra frazione di puro silenzio prima che Lorenzo lo dichiarasse al mondo, a Francesco, e facesse emergere quanto sentisse il trascorrere del tempo essere spietato con lui, l’intero ecosistema che gli impediva di avere ciò che desiderava.  
«Anche Guglielmo» il che non era propriamente una sorpresa, ma una comprensione per il suo ascoltatore.  
Le labbra piene di Lorenzo si arcuarono verso l’alto e un po’ del male di vivere sembrava essersi alleggerito. «Dovrei rispondere con: come Bianca, vero?».  
«Loro due incarnano il vero significato di anima gemella» enunciò da grande narratore quale si presentava alle orecchie dei presenti. «Sono stati in grado di riconoscersi prima che i colori sbocciassero» i colori non apparivano mai prima dei quindici anni, era come un velo che divideva il prima e il dopo, il meccanismo che prendeva forma soltanto dopo che ogni parte del corpo raggiungeva un dato livello, una consapevolezza più profonda di se stessi e del mondo. Giunti i fatidici quindici cominciava una corsa spietata alla ricerca di quella parte del proprio essere che era stata strappata dall’evoluzione della specie.  
L’attenzione di Lorenzo tornò su di lui e Francesco non poté che rispondere con un’espressione interrogativa. «Hai usato delle belle parole».  
Era evidente che per il suo futuro avversario quella valesse come unica spiegazione. «Vuol dire che non sono rimasti soltanto numeri nella mia esperienza accademica».  
Lorenzo ne rise di buon cuore come se fosse stato improvvisamente spogliato di un peso troppo eccessivo e della negatività che lo inseguiva da giorni. Da anni.  
Il Medici prese un profondo respiro e Francesco si limitò a rimanere uno spettatore in attesa.  
«Credi ci sia dell’azzurro in questo quadro?» gli chiese senza un’apparente motivazione, posando le iridi chiare in ogni parte dell’opera ed in nessuna, vagando come fosse privo di vista e non riuscisse a focalizzare ciò che gli si specchiava dinnanzi. Ed era così.  
«Penso di sì» proferì il maggiore dei Pazzi, puntando le pupille sulla parte più alta della tela. «Rappresenta la nascita di Venere, in riva al mare, nelle ore mattutine. L’azzurro è il colore del cielo» un cielo che non aveva mai adocchiato, un cielo che gli era sempre stato presentato come bianco, smezzato da molte scie argentee di varia graduazione.  
«Nelle ore mattutine» gli fece eco, ma non aveva la stessa profondità di quella voce calda ed infinita. «Allora forse ci sarà del celeste, è molto più chiaro».  
«Hai studiato la tabella dei colori?» perché Francesco avrebbe dovuto stupirsene, in qualche modo aveva perfettamente senso. Anche lui ci aveva provato, una volta.  
«Sì, ma non vedevo altro che grigio; tante, innumerevoli, tavole grigie» aveva perfino comprato diverse tipologie di libri sui colori, ognuno con la sua bella rappresentazione grafica ed una spiegazione sul suo significato, insieme al nome proprio, ma non era riuscito ad andare oltre quello e non aveva mai notato le differenze. Esistevano seriamente?  
Francesco non commentò, perché aveva avuto davanti lo stesso identico scenario, come ogni giorno della sua esistenza.  
«Giuliano mi ha rivelato di avere gli occhi azzurri, ma azzurri come il mare» _oh_ , quello spiegava il suo perseverare su quella specifica sfumatura. _Gli occhi sono lo specchio dell’anima_. «Come i suoi».  
«Ho da dissentire al riguardo» non sapeva nemmeno perché l’avesse detto, le parole erano fuggite come guidate da una forza estranea. «I tuoi sono più chiari».  
Lo stupore sul viso del suo futuro rivale fu evidente e non tratteneva in alcun modo le emozioni. «Come puoi dirlo?».  
«Intuito» aveva passato dodici anni della sua vita a riflettersi in essi, poteva avvalere le sue osservazioni senza che venisse contraddetto. «Quelli di Giuliano sono più sporchi».  
«Oh» ma la sorpresa non era ancora evaporata, vedeva gli ingranaggi mettersi in moto e prendere atto dell’illuminazione. «Questo non mi sembra un complimento».  
«Non voleva esserlo» che fosse matto a decantare una qualche particolarità del fratello minore del suo vecchio migliore amico.  
«Spero che Giuliano non lo venga mai a sapere» ma stava sorridendo e sembrava davvero divertito dall’uscita non voluta del suo inaspettato compagno di mostra. «Ed i tuoi di che colore sono?».  
«Non ho mai chiesto» rivelò come ultima battuta, un conclusivo punto alla questione.  
Suole di scarpe e tacchi riempivano il silenzio che persisteva tra di loro e la contemplazione per l’opera che avevano monopolizzato appariva lontana, come se non riuscissero a vederla realmente. Molto di più delle insidie con cui dovevano combattere giornalmente.  
«Si dice che non funziona per tutti allo stesso modo, che non basti un singolo tocco a riaccendere i colori» Lorenzo ci aveva riflettuto spesso, aveva masticato tomi su tomi sull’argomento per venirne a capo, eppure non era mai riuscito a risolvere l’arcano. «Serve tempo, allacciare i rapporti e costruirli, avere una base solida e conoscersi meglio; soltanto allora si manifesteranno».  
«Sì, l’ho visto accadere» rivelò il figliol prodigo, avendo preferito che Lorenzo non tirasse mai fuori dal cappello quella variante della maledizione che era toccata alle nuove generazioni degli ultimi secoli. «Ma non sempre funziona da entrambe le parti».  
«Cosa vuoi dire?» c’era la remota possibilità che non sapesse qualcosa sull’argomento? Gli era sfuggito un dettaglio che avrebbe potuto fare la differenza?  
«Che il processo può manifestarsi in una persona, ma non nella controparte» per quanti intervalli di tempo potessero trascorrere, non si sarebbe mai attivato. Una era destinata alla luce e l’altra a rimanere nell’ombra. «Amare un altro essere umano non è sufficiente se manca il fattore chimico» e l’anatema dei colori era esclusivamente a base chimica.  
Lo sconcerto era talmente devastante in Lorenzo da colpire Francesco come se fosse stato l’artefice di un delitto nei suoi confronti. «Credevo non stessi cercando i colori» ma spesso dimenticava di quanta intelligenza ed acume fosse dotato il rivale, arrivando ad una verità che non era stata espressa ad alta voce con parole chiave ed intellegibili.  
«Ho smesso» Novella aveva trovato la via della luce senza di lui, rimanendo indietro e non erano più stati in grado di formare il duo indivisibile che erano stati. Lei era stata costretta a lasciarlo andare e Francesco non si era più guardato indietro. «Dovresti smettere anche tu» _prima che ti divori_.  
«Smettere di cercare i colori?» era un’idea talmente grottesca ed impraticabile che Lorenzo reputava di essersela sognata, in un incubo talmente claustrofobico da non credere possibile di ritornare a respirare, riprendendo a produrre anidride carbonica da scambiare con l’ossigeno. «Pensavo che la prova vivente di Bianca e Guglielmo significasse qualcosa per te».  
«Cosa dovrebbe significare?» Francesco era davvero irritato dalla situazione, dai drammi di Lorenzo, dal suo non smettere mai di martellare sulle sue visioni e sulla grande illuminazione che stava seguendo, in barba a chiunque fosse costretto a stargli dietro. «Ti sembro il tipo che crede nell’anima gemella?».  
«No, cosa vado a pensare» disse ironico e beffardo, ridendo di se stesso e del personaggio che lo fissava in cagnesco, aggrottando le folte sopracciglia. «Non sei nemmeno il tipo che combatte per l’amicizia di una vita».  
Afferrarlo per un polso, incontrandone l’epidermide, e frastornarlo con violenza fu l’unica mossa che gli attraversò il cervello nella sua cecità totale. «Stupido, viziato di un Medici, cosa ne sai tu della mia vita?».  
Il bagliore che fiorì dall’interno li lasciò destabilizzati, ma erano talmente concentrati l’uno sull’altro che lo ignorarono bellamente, dimenticandosene in meno di un battito di palpebra. Non si assalivano ed urlavano contro da quindici eterni anni.  
«Nulla» confessò lo studente di economia e commercio, i denti stretti e l’orgoglio nelle iridi chiare che risplendevano più che mai, liberandosi dalla presa ferrea del compagno d’arte. «È per questo che siamo svincolati l’uno dall’altro».  
Lorenzo tornò a perdersi nelle pennellate di un grigio sempre diverso, a mettere presente quanto non si dovessero niente e potessero tornare a vivere i giorni successivi come se nulla fosse cambiato, come se le loro esistenze non fossero tornate a collidere e fossero capaci di resistere alla calamita che per qualche ragione malvagia continuava ad attrarli, a scontrarsi ed imbattersi, senza che avessero la propensione ad evitarlo, a dimenarsi ed a spostare l’ago della bilancia verso una direzione che non potesse sfiorarli.  
Ma Francesco fu percorso dalla sensazione che tutto quello in cui avevano creduto gli sarebbe presto stato gettato in faccia, annientandoli.  
Le lacrime caddero dalle gemme azzurre di Lorenzo prima che ne prendesse atto, prima che riuscisse a metabolizzare cosa fosse accaduto, quale variabile fosse cambiata.  
La tela sacra che stazionava invariata davanti a lui sembrò modificarsi, prendere una connotazione che non aveva nemmeno immaginato potesse esistere, ampliarsi e toccare orizzonti minimamente sognati. Improvvisamente sembrava più grande e viva.  
Viva. Il verde dell’acqua più cristallina che dava vigore al mare da cui emergeva la conchiglia di madreperla, dal cui interno primeggiava la figura femminile della Venere appena nata come una donna completa, dai lunghi e rigogliosi capelli dorati, baciata dall’insieme di due venti che la vezzeggiavano con fiori dalle sfumature rosate.  
Nello sgomento con cui quel vortice di colori lo colpì in pieno – colori, colori veri; niente totalità di tonalità di grigio e nero –, una nausea del tutto inaspettata lo colse impreparato e il cervello faticò ad assimilare tutte le informazioni che le pupille d’inchiostro gli trasmettevano senza che fossero minimamente efficienti nel frenarsi. Lorenzo avrebbe dovuto serrare le palpebre e nascondersi nell’oscurità se non desiderava che il cranio esplodesse.  
Il cielo era davvero azzurro. E celeste.  
Lo realizzò soltanto quando le iridi si rifletterono in quelle castane di Francesco, frammentate da un fascio di luce che le rendeva irrealisticamente verdi.  
La comprensione reciproca se ne cibò, rigettandone le ossa spolpate, e nel riflesso svanito in cui attimi prima riusciva a specchiarsi, colse l’enormità del danno che li aveva toccati, di come il giovane Pazzi si fosse volatilizzato dalla sua presenza, esattamente com’era riapparso giorni addietro, con la carica esplosiva ed elettrica che aveva avvertito per tutto il tempo, in una tensione destabilizzante.  
Francesco l’aveva abbandonato in solitudine all’interno degli Uffizi, nella sola compagnia che le opere d’arte da Lorenzo tanto amate potessero in qualche modo colmare, permettendogli di rimandare l’inevitabile ed abbracciare la sua nuova vista che gli consentiva di godere della complessità totale del patrimonio culturale che le mura di Firenze proteggevano dall’avversità delle malefatte del tempo, nemico di qualsiasi cosa potesse disfarsi con il soffio di una brezza estiva.

Presenziare al concilio era diventato più difficile di quanto non lo fosse mai stato, per una vita intera non aveva avuto alcun problema a non avere degli interscambi con Francesco Pazzi, spesso si era limitato a scrutarlo da lontano, a guardarlo di sbieco come un’ombra sfocata sullo sfondo, a non avvicinarsi mai per dare un suono ad una singola e sola parola. Per molto tempo avevano comunicato parlando attraverso terzi quelle poche volte che si trovava in città, esternando i propri pensieri ad alta voce e lasciandoli a disposizione di chi volesse ascoltare, eppure, se ci rifletteva, era una pratica che portava avanti Lorenzo, perché Francesco si limitava a rispondergli con gli occhi – quegli occhi che Lorenzo sapeva essere del color dell’aragonite, con l’illusione dei raggi solari che li cambiasse in giada – e dalla piega che i suoi lineamenti facciali prendevano; era tutto lì.  
Non avrebbe mai pensato che gli sarebbe mancato quel contentino che sapeva non essere nemmeno intenzionale.  
Il Pazzi tendeva da quel giorno a girargli alla larga, a tenersi leghe distanti da lui ed a volatilizzarsi quando entrava nel suo raggio d’azione. Non sembrò notarlo nessuno, nemmeno Jacopo Pazzi che era un uomo scrupoloso ed attento ad ogni variabile.  
A Lorenzo non era stato concesso altro che l’opportunità di rispettarlo. _Un Pazzi non può essere amico di un Medici_. Ma amanti? Amanti era un’eresia. Era blasfemia.

Non aveva mai notato – e come avrebbe potuto? – che tutto ciò che aveva trascritto in quegli anni fosse caratterizzato da inchiostro blu. Poteva vederlo bene, il colore acceso che spiccava sul foglio, ma che allo stesso tempo non creava un contrasto del tutto evidente con il bianco della cellulosa, percepiva la vista stancarsi come mai gli era accaduto ed il bisogno di cambiare strumento di scrittura. Pagine e pagine di blu come se avesse sempre saputo che quello era un pigmento vero, non i bordi del nero che l’anatema aveva avuto in serbo per le nuove generazioni. Aveva cercato e trovato il colore senza nemmeno sapere che esistesse una differenza. Una ribellione nella sua ignoranza.  
Si trovava davanti alla scrivania che conteneva un numero spropositato di portapenne ed un accumulo di biro senza precedenti, era perfino riuscito a trovarne una gialla ed ancora si chiedeva a cosa servisse, ma ancora più sorprendente era stato trovare dell’inchiostro verde in ogni dove; l’aveva mai usato? Il verde era il pigmento della maglia che Francesco indossava dentro gli Uffizi quel maledetto giorno, quando i colori era sbocciati esattamente come lui aveva narrato, ma per una coppia diversa, per una che aveva realmente lottato per rimanere insieme; per una che non si era mai divisa, del tutto indifferente alla lotta tra Pazzi e Medici.  
Lo portava perfino al concilio, l’aveva sempre avuto addosso da quando si conoscevano? Il verde con cui il topazio delle sue iridi cangianti giocava – verde, il colore degli antagonisti. Teatralmente ironico.  
«Stai decidendo quale nero sia più nero?» domandò subentrando non invitato Giuliano con una nota di ironia leggera, quella che in qualche modo rendeva il peso del mondo più sopportabile.  
«Nero?» domandò di riflesso il fratello maggiore, fissandolo senza capirlo, scontrandosi con quel blu dell’oceano più profondo baciato dall’astro di Apollo.  
«Cercavi qualcos’altro?» chiese l’adone greco – e Giuliano lo era in tutto e per tutto –, percependo un cavillo che aleggiava nell’aria.  
Lorenzo sbiancò senza che avesse la prontezza di inventarsi qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, con in mano in contemplazione una penna a sfera smeraldo che lo tradiva senza esitazione.  
Le pupille scure sull’acquamarina presero il sopravvento ed una colpa visibile solo agli occhi del ventiseienne prese corpo. «Tu li vedi».  
Il senso di colpevolezza fu talmente evidente che non avrebbe mai più potuto mascherarlo.  
«Lo sapevo che c’era qualcosa di diverso in te» lo aveva notato nelle piccole cose, nel come Lorenzo si imbambolasse più del solito a fissare qualcosa che normalmente avrebbe ignorato. Nel modo in cui ammirava tutto quello che lo circondava e di quanto spesso fosse andato nelle gallerie d’arte per uscirne ore e ore dopo. «Quando è successo?» perché non l’aveva capito prima?  
Le labbra rosse vennero torturate in una caratteristica che una volta non sarebbe parso evidente, ma l’accendersi dell’arrossamento era impossibile ignorarlo. «Una settimana fa».  
Una settimana? Un’intera settimana? «Perché non l’hai ancora sbandierato ai quattro venti?» Lorenzo l’avrebbe fatto, il Lorenzo di sette giorni prima ne avrebbe cantato le lodi, scritto dei poemi ed inondato la gente sconosciuta di sorrisi senza che se ne spiegassero la ragione; avrebbe urlato al miracolo, alla gloria e alla fortuna di cui l’essere umano poteva bearsi, esaltandone il tesoro immenso che rappresentava.  
Il maggiore dei Medici non fiatò e Giuliano non riusciva a comprenderne la motivazione; Lorenzo aveva amato per ventisette anni qualcosa che non gli era stato concesso di avere e che nella fase più buia della sua vita aveva creduto non gli sarebbe mai appartenuto, ma era successo, i colori si erano mostrati ed avevano cambiato la qualità della sua intera esistenza. «Chi è?».  
Era quella la domanda, la domanda spinosa che voleva evitare gli venisse posta. «Qualcuno che non dovrebbe».  
Esistevano delle restrizioni di cui non era stato informato? «Qualcuno che non dovrebbe per te o per questa persona?».  
«Lui-» ma si pentì subito di essersi lasciato scappare quell’unica sillaba, il modo in cui suo fratello fosse in grado di farlo cascare in un tranello del tutto legittimo. Aveva cambiato una sola parola e non era stato in grado di seguirne il percorso, scegliere il pronome corretto e non quello che aveva in testa.  
«Oh, _lui_ » il biondo lo sottolineò in un’illuminazione ultraterrena, ma non aveva nulla a che vedere con la comprensione che l’anima gemella che madre natura aveva confezionato per Lorenzo fosse un ragazzo, un uomo. «Francesco» era quella l’unica restrizione che avevano, quella per cui il futuro banchiere ne soffriva gli effetti dai suoi dodici anni.  
Lo smascheramento si dipinse in un battito di ciglia sul suo volto ed il maggiore avrebbe preferito che il pavimento fosse stato un po’ più solido sotto i piedi. «Dai per scontato che si tratti di Francesco?».  
Giuliano odiava quando il fratello dubitava della sua intelligenza, quasi ne fosse completamente sprovvisto ed incapace di far girare gli ingranaggi della testa. «L’hai amato in molti modi diversi e lo ami ancora, chi altri potrebbe essere?».  
Lorenzo non gettò parole in merito, se non l’amara ammissione silenziosa, e Giuliano comprese ancora una volta che la decisione finale fosse stata presa dall’erede di casa Pazzi, com’era sempre stato. L’aveva rifiutato in precedenza, rinnegandolo, e non si era controllato dal lasciar che riaccadesse. Il suo consanguineo aveva un modo tutto suo di amare, possedeva talmente tanto amore da dispensarlo a chiunque riuscisse a ritagliarsi un singolo angolino nel suo cuore, con una semplicità quasi disarmante e destabilizzante, tanto da portare chi gli era vicino a preoccuparsi della facilità con cui accadeva, ma con Francesco Pazzi era tutta un’altra storia. Con Francesco erano state toccate corde che non sarebbero dovute essere sfiorate, un amore imprevedibilmente traboccante da svuotarlo di ogni energia vitale ad ogni tradimento, ad ogni abbandono. Lo era stato nell’amicizia di due bambini che contavano l’uno sull’altro indiscriminatamente e lo era nitidamente di più nella consapevolezza dell’età adulta, in cui il platonismo di un rapporto amichevole dava spazio a qualcosa di più concreto. «Il mondo è davvero un posto crudele, fratello».

 _Il mondo è davvero un posto crudele_ , Giuliano non poteva smettere di avere ragione, non poteva perché Lorenzo stava patendo le pene dell’inferno dalla privazione di non poter scambiare una singola parola con Francesco, dal non essergli concesso di toccarlo e riaccendere la scintilla che aveva permesso fiorissero le tinte che coloravano le catene montuose.  
Il mondo era un posto crudele perché incrociava ogni giorno il Pazzi a cui il destino l’aveva legato, la sua freddezza ed immobilità che gli suggeriva caldamente di girare a largo, di non provane nemmeno a sostare davanti a lui per più del necessario; di non farlo accadere affatto.  
Francesco aveva visto i colori com’era accaduto a lui?  
Avrebbe voluto dire che non era cambiato nulla, che erano ancora due anime affini che si erano imposte di divenire sconosciute, di interrompere ogni rapporto amichevole potesse esistere tra loro, che non esistesse un’imposizione che le costringesse a stare lontane l’una dall’altra, ma Francesco non sembrava volesse vedere i colori, accettare quello che in realtà erano. Se Lorenzo pensava che assistere alla distruzione della loro amicizia fosse il male peggiore, doveva ricredersi come in poche occasioni gli era capitato. Per Francesco era una macchia che andava ignorata, cancellata.  
Ai piedi della cattedrale Santa Maria del Fiore il futuro capostipite dei Medici si perdeva nella sua bellezza inestimabile, del marmo bianco costeggiato di un verde bosco, intervallato ad un rosa perlato; continuava ad essere paralizzato da quello spettacolo di cui non gli era mai stato concesso di bearsi. Era sicuro non se ne sarebbe mai stancato.  
«Hai intenzione di contemplarla per tutta la vita?» forse il suo piano geniale era farlo morire sul colpo, togliersi quell’impiccio una volta per tutte.  
Lorenzo arrancò e fu immediato per lui voltarsi verso il suono di quella voce che aveva avuto la sfortuna di ascoltare troppo poco, quasi un peccato capitale, e che temeva non gli fosse data un’ulteriore possibilità di udirla. «Potrei».  
Le gemme di aragonite si incrociarono con quelle acquamarina ed il tempo sembrò arrestarsi. «Sì, potresti».  
Tutto l’interno dell’amante dell’arte rabbrividì e non c’era via di scampo. Dal timbro vocale, dal suo essere uomo, da Francesco. «La vedi?».  
«Sì» ma non distolse lo sguardo dal suo, non lo posò sul duomo che troneggiava davanti a loro e richiamava tutta l’attenzione; il suo antico amico dava l’impressione di aver già memorizzato ogni sfumatura, ogni spigolo ed intarsiatura.  
«E com’è?» Lorenzo stava talmente bruciando dentro da chiedersi come potesse essere in grado di reggersi ancora sulle gambe e non stramazzare al suolo.  
«Oltre qualsiasi immaginazione» ma esisteva immaginazione senza colori?  
Il ciuffo ribelle di Lorenzo gli offuscò la visuale ed il capo si voltò verso la chiesa, abbozzando un sorriso sincero ed ammirato. «È vero».  
«Hai tutto quello che desideravi?» gli chiese il viaggiatore, la sua altezza che improvvisamente dava l’illusione di essere più imponente.  
Lorenzo lo occhieggiò di sbieco, l’incapacità di seguire i suoi ragionamenti che prendevano strada. «Cosa intendi?».  
«Puoi vedere» Francesco non aveva mai capito quello che Giuliano aveva cercato di spiegargli quindici anni prima, quando perfino lui era incapace di bearsi dei colori, ma era il cuore che più comprendeva il fratello maggiore.  
«Sì» ma c’era incertezza nella vocalità dolce e morbida che lo caratterizzava, così opposta a quella del Pazzi. Sin dal primo impatto che i colori avevano avuto su Francesco, aveva notato quanto si differenziassero perfino in quelli. Tinte brillanti, chiare e fredde rendevano Lorenzo appartenente alla luce e sfumature cupe, buie e calde collocavano Francesco nell’oscurità. «Se a te sta bene, farò in modo di farmelo bastare».  
«Se a me sta bene?» il figliol prodigo non voleva minimamente credere alle sue orecchie, non voleva proprio provarci. «Stai giocando, Medici?».  
Non era lui che stava giocando, non era lui che aveva attaccato bottone per primo. Non riusciva nemmeno a rendersi conto di come fosse possibile che avessero cominciato una nuova conversazione. «Perché sei qui, Francesco?».  
La rigidità diffidente del futuro nemico si manifestò in tutta la sua completezza ed ogni lineamento parlava per lui. «Sono stato chiaro, sto tornando a casa».  
«E casa è dove sono io?» gli uscì come un getto d’acqua, improvviso, inaspettato e fuori luogo.  
Gli effetti furono istantanei, i tratti facciali del corvino cambiarono, divenendo più affilati e pronunciati, ma la batosta fu difficile nasconderla. «Sempre pieno di te stesso» un risolino maligno prese spazio e le larghe spalle furono scrollate, a scacciare via ciò che arrecava danno, che lo indispettiva; allontanarsi e voltargli la schiena era ciò che gli riusciva meglio.  
Come era lo stesso per Lorenzo corrergli dietro, lasciarsi trasportare dentro uno dei vicoli isolati che Firenze offriva, le alcove che spesso venivano ignorate.  
«Mi accusi di seguirti, ma sei tu a non frenarti» Francesco si sedimentò al centro della stradina, bloccando l’unico accesso che avrebbe portato alla via successiva, con le braccia serrate e lo sguardo torvo, ma derisorio – un tempo era solito rivolgergli un sorriso affabile, dolce, la totale complicità tra fratelli, si fidava di lui come di nessuno; Lorenzo non era riuscito nell’intento di toglierselo della mente impresso nelle retine com’era.  
«Ma io l’ho sempre fatto» dichiarò univoco il Medici, le emozioni che gli scorrevano sottopelle. «Non ho mai rinunciato a te».  
Francesco sembrò essere colpito in pieno viso, la frenesia che gli veniva gettata addosso senza alcun riguardo. L’assolutezza della convinzione di Lorenzo che non guardava niente e nessuno. «Mi hai chiesto se avessi tutto quello che desideravo e la risposta è no. Posso vedere, ma non si è mai trattato solo dei colori, della possibilità di poterne godere; colori o non colori, avrei accettato ogni prospettiva se si trattava di te».  
«È solo chimica» ragionò per lui l’erede della famiglia Pazzi, l’arrochimento nella voce che non poteva schiarire. «Soltanto chimica».  
«No, non lo è» le mani di Lorenzo afferrarono le sue per la prima volta ed il contatto esplose come quando erano rinchiusi negli Uffizi, davanti alla Nascita della Venere. Bruciava insaziabile, affamato per la privazione a cui era stato soggetto. «Non lo vedi?».  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto vedere? «Mi stai manipolando, Medici?».  
«Perché dovrei manipolarti?» lo chiese senza riuscire a capire di cosa lo accusasse, cosa non era in grado di sopportare. «Voglio solo sapere se riesci a vederlo. Non sono mai stato io la persona che voleva manipolarti».  
_Portarti via da me_ , Francesco lo sentì a chiare lettere, scandite ad una a una. «È quello che fa un Medici».  
«Sì?» domandò retoricamente in una eco non espressa.  
Le dita di un arto si slegarono dalla stretta dell’amante dell’arte e salirono in alto, lambendogli il collo e mimando una pressione fantasma, a chiudersi e serrargli le vie respiratorie, tuttavia la trama delle loro falangi non svincolate persistette. Era così facile, così a portata di mano senza che Lorenzo si dibattesse, portare a termine l’impulso di mettere tutto a tacere e far finire quella tortura che lo reclamava a gran voce, dissipare ed annientare ciò che il fato aveva avuto in serbo per loro senza consultarli, senza muoversi per scoprire qual era la storia che si nascondeva dietro il loro passato, la lotta eterna che le loro famiglie si portavano di generazione in generazione non curandosi dei cadaveri che lasciavano al loro passaggio, delle scelte che i posteri erano obbligati a prendere e mettere da parte le proprie emozioni, sentimenti e il credo che avrebbero voluto seguire.  
Lorenzo e Francesco avevano sempre voluto un risvolto diverso per la faida che avevano ereditato, ma gli eventi si erano svolti in modo totalmente opposto a ciò che sognavano da bambini. _La mia famiglia è la tua, Francesco_. Perché non gli aveva mai detto che valesse la stessa cosa per lui? Che erano l’uno il riflesso dell’altro? Che l’essere separati li avesse condotti a vivere soltanto a metà? «Un Medici ed un Pazzi non possono essere amici».  
«Me lo ricordo» acconsentì lo studente di economia e commercio, le memorie che si frapponevano tra loro e gli echi che riecheggiavano in ogni dove.  
La curva delle dita si distese ed abbandonarono l’assalto al collo, ritrovandosi sospese nell’aria a solleticarla senza sapere bene dov’era più indicato dirigersi. Le iridi incredibilmente chiare di Lorenzo lo seguirono per tutto l’arco temporale della sua decisione di mettergli le mani addosso; Francesco non riusciva ad abituarsi a quel pigmento assurdamente ricco di innumerevoli sfumature e riflessi. «Non ho mai voluto allontanarmi da te, Lorenzo».  
L’intero assetto del Medici cambiò e fu talmente evidente quanto avesse inciso sulle sue emozioni sentire di essere chiamato col nome proprio, senza l’avversione e quel veleno appena accennato che veniva costantemente contenuto nella pronuncia del cognome. Era estremamente facile farlo risplendere che Francesco ne fu terrorizzato. «E adesso?».  
Le falangi più scure si poggiarono sul viso, all’altezza della mascella, il contrasto evidente delle epidermidi che non poteva essere celato – con tutte quelle persistenti tinte grigie l’aveva mai notato? –, e si ritrovò ad inspirare a pieni polmoni l’odore piacevole della sua croce personale. «È complicato».  
Francesco lo stava vezzeggiando, era chiaro come il sole e gli faceva esplodere il cuore; erano ad una tale vicinanza, tutto a portata di un singolo bacio, che se si fosse dato un’impercettibile spinta dal basso verso l’alto avrebbe permesso alle loro labbra desiderose di intrecciarsi, ma il viaggiatore avrebbe approvato? Sarebbe scappato? «Cosa non lo è».  
Accarezzargli uno zigomo con il polpastrello del pollice fu un richiamo troppo forte a cui resistere, forse perché l’aveva evitato per più di metà del suo arco vitale. «C’è troppo in gioco».  
Lorenzo si abbandonò a quel tocco delicato, totalmente opposto all’avversione che gli aveva costantemente dimostrato negli anni, che gli aveva rivolto nei sessanta secondi precedenti, al cerchio che voleva stringere attorno al collo, al voler disconoscere il reale legame che esisteva tra loro, lo zampino che madre natura aveva instillato per farli cedere. Era Francesco che si scioglieva a diretto contatto con lui. «Non possiamo essere soltanto noi? Io e te» ma in un istante poteva distruggerlo.  
«Vuoi che rinneghi la mia famiglia?» l’unica famiglia che si era presa cura di lui, che gli aveva permesso di andare avanti e costruirsi il suo posto nel mondo.  
«Non hai una sola famiglia, Francesco» era un aspetto che non era mutato nel tempo, Lorenzo continuava ad invitarlo tra le sue coltri, nell’affetto che i suoi parentali erano capaci di dare, indipendentemente da chi si ritrovassero di fronte. Avevano accolto Francesco una volta, avevano integrato Guglielmo senza mai farlo sentire fuori posto; in qualche modo i dissapori apparivano scemare tra le mura Medici, contrariamente opposte a quelle di Jacopo Pazzi. Se fosse esistito ancora un posto vacante, Francesco avrebbe avuto il diritto di rioccuparlo. «Ma non era quello che intendevo. Possiamo costruire la nostra famiglia, creare il nostro impero, indipendentemente dal nostro lascito».  
La meraviglia nel Pazzi era talmente dilagante che fu impossibile trattenerla. «Ricominciare da zero» non era una domanda, nemmeno una risposta, era un’osservazione che non riusciva a cogliere nel suo totale aspetto. Che cosa comportava il _ricominciare da zero_? A cosa avrebbe dovuto rinunciare ed a quali ire sarebbe andato incontro? Era concretamente una possibilità da considerare?  
«Possiamo inventarci tutto quello di cui abbiamo bisogno per stare insieme» Lorenzo non aveva alcun timore, non vacillava, non cadeva al suolo aspettando che qualcuno lo rialzasse da terra; era disposto a correre il rischio, a provare il tutto per tutto per riuscire ad ottenere ciò che gli spettava.  
«Vuoi stare davvero con me» realizzarlo a voce alta assumeva un sapore completamente nuovo, mai sperimentato, prendeva consistenza e diveniva più reale di quanto non fosse stato quel lungo ciclo narrativo della sua vita, sfocato e privo di sostanza. «Ci credi così tanto?» eppure era solo un processo chimico, due organismi che si riconoscono, che per puro caso hanno la capacità di attivare qualcosa che era stato sopito, innescare la scintilla che nessun’altro poteva scatenare per dare un senso a quell’universo tutto uguale, dove nemmeno la più inebriante e vigorosa luce era in grado di spezzare la monotonia del grigio persistente.  
Lorenzo gli regalò uno di quei sorrisi che non avrebbe mai potuto apprezzare se fosse stato ancora sprovvisto della magia del colore. «Ho sempre creduto in te».  
_Vuole vedere_ , Francesco non aveva mai capito, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di capire il significato delle parole che Giuliano gli aveva confidato in un tempo in cui pensavano che non sarebbero mai stati divisi, che il trio Medici ed il duo Pazzi fosse inseparabile ed indistruttibile.  
_Vuole vedere_ , lo comprendeva, comprendeva perfettamente il segreto nascosto dietro le cinque sillabe che l’avevano tormentato per quindici anni. «Ti vedo».  
Le iridi immense di Lorenzo si sgranarono ed occuparono metà del suo viso, lo sconcerto serpentò nelle pupille nere e si inumidirono prive di controllo; erano più lucenti di quanto Francesco avrebbe mai potuto sperare.  
Baciarlo cogliendolo impreparato non fu istintivo, fu necessario, voluto, bisognoso. Era la risposta ultima che serviva a quell’infinito esercito di domande che sarebbero rimaste vuote, a volteggiare sulle loro teste nei momenti di tensione e crisi, quando il dubbio e l’incertezza avrebbero fatto da padroni. Ma potevano superarlo, potevano scavare la via per la salvezza, ferendosi le mani e lasciandole sanguinare, sporcate dalla tetra terra. «Avevo ragione, i tuoi occhi sono più chiari e limpidi».  
Francesco Pazzi avrebbe intrapreso qualsiasi cammino Lorenzo Medici avrebbe deciso di imboccare e ne avrebbe pagato il conto decisamente salato.

**Author's Note:**

> È una cosa che ripeto tutte le volte che mi ritrovo in un fandom in cui non pensavo mai di capitare ed invece eccomi qui.  
> Questa seconda stagione de I Medici ci ha presi/e parecchio e Lorenzo e Francesco sono probabilmente ciò che ci ha catturato di più, per troppi aspetti ed è difficile non farsi trascinare da loro e far andare libera la mente di fantasticarci su.  
> Proprio perché sono Francesco e Lorenzo ci si aspetta una storia piena di angst e sofferenza, cosa che appoggio pienamente e nell’angst ci ho sempre sguazzato, ma in questo caso è nata qualcosa di più semplice, leggera, senza sangue e magari omicidi in mezzo e per questa volta dovremo prendercela così, ma chissà se in futuro non potrebbe arrivare altro, perché giustamente questi due non hanno sofferto abbastanza (Giuliano è un caso a se stante).  
> Il tema della mancanza di poter vedere i colori è abbastanza diffuso, ma credo che non abbia un nome ed anche questo dovremo tenercelo purtroppo così (a parte il _soulmate_ che viene utilizzato per tutto).  
> Ma c’è anche un’altra cosa che non ha un nome ed è la coppia formata dai nostri amati Lorenzo e Francesco e proprio per questa ragione che io e la mia Beta (EarthquakeMG) ci siamo ingegnate, su sua richiesta, di inventarne uno ed alla fine è uscito quel bel Froren. Magari nel frattempo qualcuno ne ha tirato fuori un altro, ma chiunque volesse può adottare questo e diffondere il verbo.  
> Ringrazio la mia Beta (coppia su cui ci siamo reciprocamente aiutate) che mi accompagna nelle mie peripezie artistiche da otto lunghissimi anni, senza farci mancare lo stare affondando in questo baratro di Francesco e Lorenzo senza averne nemmeno la percezione. O forse sì.  
> Ringrazio chiunque passerà di qui, chi vorrà lasciare qualche parola sulla storia e chiunque si limiterà a leggerla in silenzio.  
> A presto,  
> Antys


End file.
